The New Girl
by Mudkip1210
Summary: When a new girl comes to town, many things happen. Tea tries to kill her, and she beats Kybia! All this happens and much, much more!


The new girl

By: Sara

It was a normal day for Yugi and his friends they all were in their first class, math. "Before we begin class, I'd like you to meet our new student, Sara." A young girl with reddish brown hair and lovely brown eyes walked in. "Hi! I'm Sara." She said giving off a wonderful smile. "Now Miss Sara, you may sit next to… Yugi." Their teacher, Miss Rose said. She went and took a seat, and all the boys except Yugi and Joey melted right away. After math was lunch. She went and got her lunch, and took a seat. No one would sit with her because some one started a rumor that she was a snake and would bite you. Yugi was very kind and went and sat with her. "Sara?" Yugi asked. "Yes?" "Can I learn a little more about you? I would like to be your friend. Meet me at the game shop on Main." "Okay." As soon as they finished talking the lunch bell rang. They had the rest of their classes, and Sara was the first to leave. She waited outside the game shop and Yugi got there just after Sara did. Fortunately, that day was the last day of school. "Hey lets go inside." Yugi said. They walked inside and Yugi was about to say something when a note hit him in the head. He opened it and it read: **Yugi has a Girlfriend!** He turned bright crimson. Sara took the note and flew it into the trash. "I'd better go. My mom will be worried sick. Want to come to my house? Oh, wait I'm next door!" she said turning bright pink. As she left, Joey and Tristen walked in. "What was that?" Joey asked. "Yeah! We aren't spose to like girls!" Tristen said agreeing with Joey. "She doesn't have any friends and we need to help her." Yugi said in a reassuring tone. Joey left and Tristen did the same. "Yugi, that girl seems nice. Why don't you take her to the pool? She would love that." Yami said pushing to please. "Okay that sounds fun!" Yugi replied. He went upstairs and changed. "See ya grandpa!" Yugi yelled heading out the door. He walked next door and rang the bell. "Oh!" said Sara. "Great minds think alike I guess." She said. She was dressed in her bathing suit and a towel was slung over her shoulder. They walked down to the pool and Sara went to the diving board first. Yugi got behind her she ran jumped, and did a perfect triple back flip! Yugi was awed. She swam over to the edge, climbed out, and got back in line. Yugi did a cannon ball. Sara went to the edge of the pool and called CROSSPOOL! Everyone went to the other side and Sara tagged people with ease. She was never tagged. After about 4 hours Sara got out and went home. Summer passed quickly, and September came around the corner. Joey and Tristen still disliked Sara and they picked on her very often. She once was a bright, happy girl, and now she is shy and only has two friends Yugi and Yami. She met Yami during the summer and was happy to have another friend. Yami and Yugi took up for her and she was very pretty. Other boys adored her and they helped her too. She always thanked people for their kindness. Joey thought she was bratty and snotty and so did Tristen. Yugi gave her a bracelet for her first full year at Domino High. It was a silver bracelet and she always wore it. Joey and Tristen still liked Yugi, but they treated Sara like Marik! Then one day, Joey tripped Sara and her bracelet fell off. Tristen snatched it up and threw it into the river behind the school. Sara knew that she her mom would say "It's too dangerous! You don't know that land." After she had swam in it to help Duke Devilin from drowning! She went home did her homework, and went to her room and cried. Yugi heard her crying until 7:30. Then he heard her say: I'm not going to school tomorrow. I only want to be friends with Joey and Tristen. The next day Sara was not there. Yugi walked over to the park and cried. Joey approached Yugi and asked what was wrong. Yugi got up and screamed "WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG? YOU ARE YOU IDIOT! YOU HERT SOMEONE WHO ONLY WANTED TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU! SHE IS UP IN HER ROOM RIGHT NOW AND IS CRYING HER HEART OUT! YOU TOOK THAT BRACELET FROM HER AND THREW IT IN THE RIVER AND YOU KNEW SHE COULDN'T GET IT YOU…YOU IDIOT! I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU ANY MORE JOEY!!!" Yugi got up and left. Sara had cried for so long, Joey almost felt sorry for her. Tristen felt really good. Joey felt really crappy after 2 days he didn't eat. He felt bad. Really bad. Really, really, really bad. Really, (keep saying really for 3 hours and 37 minutes) bad. So, on the day Sara came back, (She was only out for 1 day) Joey jumped out the window and landed in the river. He swam down and collected it from the bottom. To his surprise the silver was shinier. Joey found some pearls and a string (untouched) and strung tougher a necklace. When he came back (still wet) he held out his hands and Sara stepped back. She was shy now and as Yami watched he put a big shadow over her when she turned around she saw Yami behind her smiling at her. She stepped forward and Yugi smiled at her. Yugi took the bracelet from Joey and handed it to her. She smiled and took it. She then slipped on her arm and smiled again. Joey held out the necklace she (REALLY CAUSTIOSLY) took it and slipped around her neck. Tristen found this funny and as she sat back down he tripped her. She simply ignored this. After school was over Tristen tripped her again, she stood up and grabbed him in the head as fast as lighting then kicked him. Hard. After that day Tristen respected her. Yugi was very happy and so was Yami. Yami and Sara had established such a good friendship, that Yami had a mind link with her. When Sara needed someone to talk to, she would talk to 1. Yugi next door 2. Yami.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I became to pharaoh of Egypt. I have many friends and I'm not overcome with fear. Tristen respects me now, and Joey and I have a good friendship Joey got me a ring made out of pure gold! He said he saved his allowance for about a month, and bought it from a good friend of his. I beat Joey again (in Duel monsters silly!) and I won hid Red eyes black dragon. I think that I'm chugging along and I'm extremely happy!_

_Love,_

_Sara_

The next day, Sara met Seto Kybia. Yugi and Sara went to Kybia's mansion. They had come for a double duel. /I'm nervous.its okay. Got your cards?Yep./ "Oh hello Yugi come on in. You to." Mokabua said. They silently went to the 10th floor. Kybia didn't except Sara to come too. So she watched from the side. Yugi won. "I'm next Kybia." She said with confidence. She started with 2 Ookazai. She then played 2 cards face down and played something in defense. Kybia foolishly played a card that told her to play all cards like it in her deck like it. Bad mistake. She played 4 more cards like it. Kybia attacked one of the monsters Noblemen-eater bug! It destroyed his only monster and left him for attack. She then flipped over her face down card. It was Red Medicine! She then sacrificed two more face down cards to summon: Slypher the Sky Dragon! She beat Kybia within 5 minutes! Kybia now considered her a rival. They left. /You were right! He was easy!Told you!

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I beat the crap out of Seto Kybia. He was easy. I can tell that he calls me a rival now because I beat him in 3 minutes and 29 seconds. He really is upset. I can tell. Yugi and I are the only 2 people who can beat Kybia. I feel pretty good now and I love the look Yugi and Yami gave me as I beat him._

_Sara  _

The next day Sara waltzed in with her silver and gold on her arms and fingers. Tea had left and promised to return. Tea left right before Sara moved in. Well, that day Tea walked in and she was furious to se Joey and Yugi hovering over her. Tea watched in hate and anger. Then, Joey opened a velvet black case inside was a solid gold, 32 caret bracelet! Tea nearly exploded. She was once in love with those two but now she hated them. "I know just how to get rid of her." Tea thought. The very next day her plan went into action. Tea had got Sara out of her house and threw her into the swamp. She sunk for 20 minutes. This was a swamp that was 420 miles from Domino. Sara woke and swam to the shore. Her rings and bracelet were still on! She had her backpack, too. It was waterproof, so everything was dry. She found some wood, and built a small shelter. Her blanket was dry and warm, so she wrapped it around her. RING RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL! "WHAT???" Yugi cried. He had herd that someone snuck in and took Sara. Yugi shed a few tears. He had loved Sara. She was everything for him. Now, she was missing! Yugi decided to take matters into his own hands. "Yami!!!" Yugi screamed to his partner. "yawn what???" "SARA IS MISSING!!!" "HOLY CRAP!" That went on for 2 minutes. "Yugi, I can find her. Let me see through her eyes." "So what do you see?" "THE SWAMP 420 MILES FROM HERE!!!" "HOLY CRAP!" Yugi ran outside with top speed, and drove off. 20 minutes later they had her in the hospital. She had Ruhire, witch means she was infected with numeral bites from deadly animals, but she only needed some medication and needed to be in the hospital for a week. Yugi and Joey were there every second. After Joey left to see Serenity, Yugi nervously walked up to her. She was leaving and Yugi said "Sara?" "Yes?" "I like to give you this." He slowly slipped a beautiful ring on her finger. She turned bright crimson, and she accepted. They got married and Tea was furious. One day Tea snuck into their apartment and tried to hurt her. Yugi was still short, but he and Sara were black belts. Sara immediately slapped this person in the face while Yugi called 911. Tea was arrested, and Yugi and Sara kissed. They were perfectly happy.


End file.
